


Cupid's gift

by Gentrychild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cupid doing their work, M/M, REALLY short story, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/pseuds/Gentrychild
Summary: Remember how Ivar and Heahmund were both hit by an arrow during the battle of York? What if something else was going on at the time, right outside their field of perception?





	Cupid's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't believe in coincidence.

 

Cupid was following the vikings, intangible for the chaos of battle, but real enough to be felt. She was carrying the energy of endless possiblity with her after all. Looking to give the most precious and terrible gift, and smiling as she found those worthy of her blessing.

The young viking, beast of passion and rage, living on the edge of insanity and genius, his face covered in blood as he roared, terrifying the battlefield. Her fingers twitched, eager for an arrow, a bow, even an axe, but she was new, and her weapon wasn't given to her yet. She had to earn the right.

Priming the energy that built civilizations and let them fall, she passed behing a saxon archer, holding his arm as he aimed, unaware of what was about to happen but feeling her presence. The arrow flew, piercing Ivar's tight, and letting him see the truth. The bishop warrior bringing death on the battlefield, the man of war and passion who hid his true nature behind disciple.

She ran, light on her feet and giddy because of the power singing in her veins, and grabbed a viking archer, laughing as she aimed for him. Her beautiful poison was now running through them, the connection established.

Ivar looked at the bishop, fascinated as he realized what he was. A little annoyed, maybe, to not have seen it before. Heahmund drew back, fighting against the revelation he didn't quite comprehend, and ripped the arrow as if the pain would purify him.

Cupid watched them, amused. Her kind didn't make people fall in love. They just revealed soulmates.

Still drunk on the manifestation of her power, she turned towards the other Cupid. It was a title, and this one was older, wiser. His face was white as he turned towards her, and she remembers that she was supposed to ask for permission before revealing the bond.

"What have you done ?" he whispered, and despite the roar of the battle, everyone managed to hear him, one way or another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the inspiration, LadyIrina.  
> In hope you liked the story.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
